Swept from Darkness
by JoeyNPacey4E
Summary: The Counte and Countess de Changy are enjoying a beautiful marriage...that is until Christine falls asleep. In her dreams, Erik is still there intruiging her, forcing Raoul into a state of insanity so far that Erik must interferr once more in real life. T
1. Chapter 1

_SWEPT FROM DARKNES_

_BY SHAINE _

There was something different about tonight, something that didn't seem quite right, the air had a feeling of electricity in it. Two years had passed since that night at the opera house and Raoul stood at the parlor door looking in at Christine, who now lay sleeping on the sofa. Once again he had given her a bit of laudanum to make her sleep. He couldn't stand the dreams she had. They came more and more frequently. She would talk in her sleep about the monster that he loathed. He vowed to himself..

" I will make sure he never finds you Christine. If I had to put you out of your misery myself I will keep your soul safe."

Raoul's twisted thinking, made him turn quickly towards the door and out into the night he went...

----------------------------------

Erik sneered as the Vicmonte exited the mansion. He knew all about Christine's dreams, but he also knew that the laudanum was only making them worse. You can't escaped from nightmares simply by drugging them; they need to be faced and conquered on their own grounds. Erik knew that Christine had the strength inside herself to win over these nightmares, but the Vicmonte did not believe in her as Erik did.

The Vicmonte disappeared into the night, and Erik slipped into the mansion through an obliging window. He made his way silently through the darkened house, fading into shadows as servants passed unawares, until he finally stood just inside the parlor door.

There she was, peaceful and as beautiful as ever, an sleeping angel. Erik could take her away right now and noone would be the wiser. He could lift her limp, sleeping form and take her away to a place where he could protect her and care for her.

Erik started as he realized that he had moved from the doorway and was running his fingers gently across Christine's face. He drew back and forced himself to stay away this time. He did not have the right to take her, to kidnap her again. She was to precious to hurt like that again, and she had made her choice two years previously. She no longer belonged to him.  
----------------------------  
The dreams in Christine's mind swept fast. Tender, and peaceful. He was calling to her once again and she did not fear. The melody transfixed her mind, closing her eyes, and feeling the darkness with only her heart. He called, louder, but not angry. Brightness astounded her, she had reached his home, his layer of darkness, where he was shunned into solitude. "No one would listen, no one but her..." She heard his angelic voice fly, "I hear you Erik, I am here with you now." "Yes, you are." He touched her ivory cheek softly, and the touch seemed more real than ever to the little lotte.


	2. Chapter 2

(By the Way thank you all so much for your criticism and comments...I really do appreciate it! I am striving to be a writer as a career so it means a lot to me:)

The old man stood on the street corner, adjacent to the Vicmonte's house. He shuddered thinking about the things that he had witnessed. He himself was homeless and sat most evenings on the corner playing a small instrument for a few francs. Just enough to get a warm drink or a small pastry. He wouldn't dare tell anyone what he witnessed, he would surely be locked up for peeping.

His heart grew sad thinking of the lovely young lady in the flat..how she looked so angelic while she stood by her window and sang, then it was such a shame to see the blonde man, rip her away from the window shouting at her to stop singing, as his palm met her cheek. The man just shook his head and whispered low, "god have mercy on the man who lives there, he has no right hitting a lady" he caught himself in mid sentence and hoped no one had heard him. He turned and made his way to the next corner.

Anger and worry boiled up inside Erik as he made his way back towards the Opera House. The Vicmonte had not been treating Christine as lovingly as he should, and there was something wrong with the man's outlook on life.

Erik froze as he remembered a slight discoloring in Christine's cheek. Perhaps he had not been the cause for the nightmares. Perhaps...

Cursing himself for his stupidity, Erik whirled and hurried back toward's the Vicmonte's flat. How could he have been so blind? Christine was in danger, and he hadn't been smart enough to see it.

_That swine, I wonder where he is...that is if he still lives..How can I ask a question a sort of that? No doubt of it, he lives. He lives everywhere. In the Opera House, in my memories...in her._ The Vicmonte tightened his fist, reading to make a thrust at whatever he sees next. Secretly hoping it was nightmare of his life just walking in the shadows watching his lover. He could just feel the blackness of the cape, the yellow of his piercing eyes in the darkness, the dull beat of his heart, the hot breath of a disturbed soul. He was coming closer...closer.

"YOU!"

"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"

"COME OUT! FACE ME YOU COWARD! HAS NOT ONLY THE SHADOWS RECEIVE YOUR PRESENCE!"

"I CAN BE JUST AS A PREY AS MY WIFE, SEDUCE ME YOUR INNOCENT VICTIM!"

Erik stopped and stared at the Vicmonte, who was bellowing at an empty alleyway. The man had definitely lost his grip on reality. Erik would have to intervene again, but this time it was for Christine's protection. He would not force her hand this time; merely protect her from the madman that had stolen her away from him the first time.  
Erik smirked to himself. Ironic, truly, that he should be protecting someone from a madman. Fight fire with fire, madness with madness. Poor Christine; surrounded by demented men who claim to love you. Erik's cloak swirled about him, and he dissolved into blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

(**Thank You again, so much for your support! Shaine**)

Candles, candles...probably 300 candles lit the Vicmonte Home. There was no way a shadow could make it's way into the large mansion. Not a hint of darkness anywhere...  
"Try to enter now, trap-door lover." The whispers of the night, still lingering intrigued Raoul. They captured him, taking his mind into a state of insanity that was lost 2 years ago..

"Oh, let's play games now. I yell and you run away and hide. You listen to every word I say and secretly in your own blood-thirsty cavern differing and twisting my words to get revenge on innocence. You sneak around, as a hungry predator but when you are finally found by a random stranger...you force them to pity you. Poor Erik, poor deformed Erik, I used to be a freak show, now the one I love, loathes me...no compassion anywhere? Ha! Might I laugh? I swear to you, Erik, composer of the night, I WILL NOT RUN from my fears I am not afraid of you, this time shall be different! And that is a promise!"

Erik flinched as he crept from brightly lit room to brightly lit room. Wax was everywhere, and Erik had no doubt that the Vicmonte had fallen off the deep end. He heard the man still bellowing away downstairs, blocking Erik's path to Christine who was still lying on the couch in a drugged slumber.

Tracking the Vicmonte by the sound of his voice, Erik began to snuff out the candles of the upstairs hallway. Raoul's bellowing quickly stopped, and Erik heard him move towards the stairs. Erik extinguished a final candle, leaving one still burning, and stood at the head of the stairway, his looming shape silhouetted by the single flame still burning.

"You wished to speak to me, Vicmonte?"

_Oh my god, what have I said, what...have I done? _His cold heart pounding, his hands shaking uncontrollably. His nightmares came true. There, with a single flame burning, stood the Vicmonte's only fear, nightmare, and enemy. Did he know? Foolish...how could I ponder that..of course he knows...he knows anything in occurrence with her...he'll kill me for sure... What can I do?  
Erik took a step forward, his movement made the candle flicker. "Well dear sir? How may I be of service to you? I speak kindly on behalf on the angel, Christine. I have come back for one purpose and one alone. She may no longer belong to me, but her fate rests in my hands...it always did and it always will."  
The black cape of the ghost of the now-burned Opera House returned. It swished with every anger, pain, and rejection of the trap-door lover. Vicmonte was still, ready to face the threat, but secretly praying in his mind for a miracle. Another step. The yellow eyes of death came in sight of the Vicmonte. He shrieked and fell to his knees. In a moment, a pause in heaven, the love and innocence of the two gentlemen appears.

"Erik?"

Erik's eyes moved from the Vicmonte's sweating face to Christine's. Her hair was mussy, her face still relaxed into the confused look of recent slumber. She looked like a goddess to Erik, and he almost fell to his knees at the sight of her.

Raoul glanced at Christine, but his eyes almost immediately returned to Erik. A sickly smile crept across the Vicmonte's handsome face, and in a flash he was up and grabbing Christine around the middle, drawing her close as a human shield. Erik started forward, but something glinted in the Vicmonte's hand, and Erik froze as Raoul's knife touched Christine's throat. 

"You'll not have her, you monster," Raoul hissed. Erik dared not move as the cold steel pressed harder against Christine's skin. Christine's eyes were wide and frantic, still confused with the last of the laudanum. "Raoul, what are you doing?" She tried to twist in his grasp, but the blade stilled her movements.

Raoul's eyes met Erik's, and Erik inhaled sharply. Those blue eyes were burning with heat, smoldering with a madness that struck fear into Erik's soul. It was wild, uncontrolled and gruesome. And it was controlling the man who held a dagger at Christine's throat.

The Vicomte sneered at him. "If I cannot have her, then no one will."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay, my computer has been down! But I thank you for your patience and support! Love Ya! Shaine

The air was cool, and a light breeze had picked up. The smell from the honeysuckle bushes were in the air .. He waited for the right moment, sweat accumulated on his brow, and he began to wonder for a brief moment why his hands were so steady, and not shaking. Just then he saw a clear shot and took it.

It had happened so fast he wasn't aware how things went wrong. The only thing he could remember is that the man in the cloak had lightening fast speed and had whisked the young woman away with him. Where? Where did they go? Where did he take her? Frederic stood outside the window his mouth dropped open.. there on the floor lay Raoul.. his white shirt laced with blood. Frederic knew he had to run .. somewhere were the Vicomte would never find him, should he still be alive. He placed the gun into the waistline of his trousers and ran off into the night. 

Raoul moaned, and for a split second one could almost hear the angels above shake their heads in disappointment. It wouldn't be long until someone found him, or he called for help. That was a nasty wound, but in time his madness would lead him to go on the search for Christine.

A flittering breath exhaled from her lips. Her eyes blinked, she licked her peach lips, she inhaled a familiar smell of dampness, of dark, and of tears. Christine knew of course where she was. But where in the mysteriously big cellar was she? Her hand moved in pain. It felt like she hasn't moved for years. She couldn't open her eyes, she couldn't remember anything. Her tiny fingers felt the softness she lay on. It was soft, a quilt. Her bed. The one she lay on 2 years ago, the peacock bed. But why did she not remember that? A subtle melody flowed slowly into Christine's ears. She opened her eyes...it was Erik. She got up slowly...a pain shot up her whole body forcing her to let a scream out and fall into the bed. "Owww, oh that hurts!"   
"Christine...oh Christine...don't get up. Rest, please rest."  
Christine looked up into an honest face. His lips curling into a sympathetic smile, urging her to do what he asked.   
"Erik...what happened...I can't remember..."  
"You don't need to right now...Raoul I believe is safe..."   
Christine opened her eyes. "Raoul? Who is he that you speak..." Her head fell back into sleep.  
Erik, stood above her in awe.


	5. Chapter 5

(Sorry that took so long...more computer issues...so I made it up to you all by a REALLY long chapter! Enjoy!)

_God in Heaven, what had the laudanum done to her mind? Was it possible that she did not remember anything of her marriage to the Vicomte? _

Erik tenderly pressed a gloved hand to her forehead, and she relaxed under his touch. His finger moved slowly down her cheek, tracing the graceful curve of her slender neck, her shoulder...

Erik drew back and moved off into the darkness. There were things to be done, and he must move quickly or Christine would be put into danger again.

Christine opened her eyes as a crash echoed through the underground lair. Her body still ached, but she managed to push herself upright into a sitting position. Her eyes found Erik, who was bent over something making rapid movements with his arms. "Erik?" she said timidly, and he turned to look at her. His face, the half she could see, was a mess of scrambled emotions; fear, longing, concern and love. "Erik, what is wrong?"

Erik turned away from her again, and she saw that he was hastily shoving things into a satchel. "We are leaving here." His voice was soft, and Christine could hear his sadness. He had lived here for at least thirty years, perhaps more.

"But why?" She asked loudly, and Erik turned back to her.

"It is not safe here anymore. The Vicomte came down here after you once, he may do it again."

Christine rubbed at her forehead, and vague memory began to return. "Raoul? Coming here? But why would he be after me?" Erik dropped his gaze, and Christine tried hard to remember. Something cold..against her throat; and a gunshot, someone yelling. She shook her head. It was no use.

"I'm only trying to protect you Christine, I swear." Erik's eyes met hers, and she saw the longing there, longing that was being held firmly in check by Erik's strong will. "I will find someplace for you, somewhere safe. I'll give you as much money as you will need to live comfortably for probably the rest of your life, and you have to promise me you will stay there." Erik looked away again. "And then I will leave you alone. You will never have to see me again."

"Erik, why are you talking like this? Why are you leaving me..." A tear dropped down her face. Erik's heart dropped with a crash. He had made these tears, all along. She doesn't remember...she doesn't understand...her memory of me...what is that?

"Christine, please don't cry! When you cry, I die inside."

"You promised...you promised..."

"What? What did I promise, my dear?" Trying to differ her elapsed mind.

Christine held up her finger. There it was. The ring of Erik's love.

CHAPTER EIGHT

Raoul's eyes opened slowly. He grumbled low feeling the pain in his side. He glanced down see the pool of blood beneath him on the floor, and slowly he crawled towards the front foyer door. Agonizing pain drifted across his body.. he could barely stand it. Fumbling he opened the door, just reaching up to grab the knob was pure horror. He would surely find Frederic and kill him, but what was more? He would find Erik and Christine. He cursed them both under his breath. This time he would not fight the ugly creature, no.. he would kill the creatures prized possession. He would destroy what that ugly half human creature loved.

Just then Raoul called out to the coachman sitting on the curb, giving his horse pellets. The man turned and glanced to Raoul, laying on the floor with the door half open. The mans eyes widened, he was shocked to see a man of class and dignity lying on the flooring, looking as if he had been assaulted and almost dead. He made a loud gesture towards the night guardsmen at the corner. Both men hurried to the gentleman that was now clearly passed out, and made way for his transportation to the local hospital.

They both wondered who could have done such a thing... and Raoul lay in a bloody stupor, unconscious, and dreaming of how he would end the little tarts life.

The gentlemen did happen to open the Vicmonte shirt and they began to laugh between the two of them. Unbeknownst to the Vicomte the bullet had only grazed him, a small cut about 4 inches long, and 1/8 of an inch deep. They both knew aristocracy were a bit light on the pain tolerance

Erik stared at the gold band on Christine's finger in shock. She was still wearing it, after all this time. Two years ago she had left him, and she was still wearing the ring as if they had been married this whole time. As if the Vicomte did not exist.

But he did exist, and Christine was in danger. That was what was important right now. He had to get Christine somewhere safe, and then, perhaps, they could sort out what would happen between them.

Erik moved slowly forward and took Christine's hand gently. "We will talk of this, Christine. But not now." Christine opened her mouth, but Erik put a finger gently over her lips. "Please. We must be ready to leave the city by nightfall. Perhaps we can talk of this further when we are on the train."

Christine nodded, and Erik reluctantly removed his finger and started to turn away  
-----------------------------------------------

The train to a distant land rolled in silence. There Erik and Christine sat, both lost in thought. Nothing could be said, a perfect subtle of words differing in their minds to one another.  
_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came That voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
The tears I might have shed, grow cold and turn to tears of hate  
.It's in your soul where the true distortion lies  
...he'll kill a thousand men...those eyes that burn_  
_Christine, that's all I ask... _

Shaking his head, Erik struggled to keep strong. But he couldn't ignore his mind's aching for reality. What I used to dream to come real...is only break in reality...her mind is confused because of a drug...not her own free will...How could she love me? I'm the one who caused her heart to break, her life to crash, her memory of everything to change...it's a drug and that's it...the break in reality  
A single tear dropped from Erik's eye, but inside his heart broke into a thousand pieces.


End file.
